The Powerpuff Girls: End of Days
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have spent day in and day out fighting crime. Now sixteen, they've had to adjust from being little girls to teenagers: high school, drama, puberty, etc. But can they handle the challenges of teenage life, deal with former love interests and prevent the possible end of the world?
1. Crime Never Stops

**The Powerpuff Girls  
**End of Days

* * *

Chapter 1: Crime Never Stops

_The city of Townsville. _You will never find another town that represents the American Dream that it does. The friendly neighborhoods, the white wicker fences, kids playing in the backyard, the constant sound of cars driving through downtown accompanied by the sound of people walking to and from stores on every block. Over the years the town has had more stuff put in, whether it would be stores, a convention center, you name it, but for what it's worth, Townsville is mostly the same. The only _other _thing that hasn't changed is the constant rate, which speaking of, there appears to be a robbery happening at the Townsville bank!

"Alright everybody this is a robbery!" said one of the masked man, holding up a rifle. "We do this nice and easily, we can all go home peacefully." Meanwhile the other two men had everyone on the ground while the teller filled up a bag with cash. Things were going smoothly for them but…

All of a sudden there was the sound of broken glass. "Not so fast fellas!" a familiar voice rang out.

The three masked men looked over and almost dropped their weapons. "Oh no it's the Powerpuff Girls!" The leader then facepalmed. "I forgot they're older now too!"

"That's right boys," Blossom said with a smirk on her face as she, along with Bubbles and Buttercup once again did the usual smackdown. Once that was over, the police arrived and took the criminals to jail: the same formula that's been going on since they were five. Now however they were sixteen, going to high school, doing now what most girls do at their age. Despite all that, crime never stops in Townsville but the girls' loyalty to protecting their home town has never wavered.

Luckily for the girls it was the weekend which meant they didn't have to worry about school. Being in high school meant they couldn't just leave the middle of class unless it was a dire situation. Soon the girls would have to think about college. Well, Blossom at least was thinking about that; she wasn't so sure about Buttercup or Bubbles. And also because they were sixteen now, they now had separate rooms, which forced Professor Utonium to move most of the stuff either in the attic or down in his lab. The laboratory was now a little crowded.

"I can't believe now we're all sixteen…" Bubbles said, drawing a picture in Blossom's room. Perhaps if she so desired she could get into art school. She's taken two art classes already in high school.

"I know," Buttercup replied, sitting by the window. "It seems just like yesterday we were young and fighting crime without a care in the world." Buttercup in her spare time has been taking martial art classes to perfect her fighting skills as well as trying to control her anger, which over the years has subsided somewhat.

"We're _still _fighting crime," Blossom said, lying on her bed. "But it's what we do, we made that promise. Although I guess after we turn eighteen who knows? We may not be here by that time." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "We're just gonna have to… blend in with society."

"You mean no more flying?" Bubbles asked.

"Well I'm sure we can still do that," Blossom replied.

"No more kicking ass?" Buttercup asked.

"Well… possibly that too," Blossom stated. "But we're going to then be on our own, having a career in life… maybe even have families."

"I'd want a family," Bubbles said, continuing to draw. "But that's all in the future. Right now you two and the Professor are all the family I need."

Blossom and Buttercup both smiled. "Yeah, same here Bubbles," Buttercup said.

All of a sudden they heard the front door opening. "Oh girls I'm back from the store and have groceries in the back!" the Professor called.

"Coming Professor!" the girls said, going downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outer reaches of space, something was afoot. A lone dreadnought was flying through space, on course for a certain system. The ship itself was massive, but oddly enough there was only one being flying it, if you didn't include the AI on the ship.

The being's name was alien but to most languages he was known as Drex and he was a cybernetic from a planet way out in the Milky Way. Part of a top mission from his world, he was being sent to "investigate" a planet in the Solar System, one by the name of Earth.

"Merlin," he said, speaking to the ship's AI. "Give me an overview of this planet."

"Certainly sir," the AI said in a cheerful voice. A holographic image of Earth appeared. "Earth, third planet of the system known as Sol. It appears to be the only planet in the system that has sustainable life. From what has been gathered, civilization has lived here for generations but only until now have they achieved technical advances."

"So it has plentiful resources?" Drex asked.

"Correct but, interestingly enough, only parts of the planet have these technical advances. Parts of the planet, of their civilization, are more tribal. Also parts of the planet show that resources have been totally consumed."

"So it's not as perfect as Command states," Drex replied, disappointed. "Tell me Merlin, is this planet worth the trip?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "While not fully advanced, the planet has huge potential, and the resources it contains are mostly underground, which would sustain our planet for generations to come."

"Good," Drex replied. "How long until we reach Sol?"

"We are about fifteen lightyears away; converting that into cycles on Earth: about seven days."

"_Seven days…"_ "Then let us send scouts to observe the planet before we reach our destination; mingle with the population if necessary."

"Yes sir but there is one other thing and I believe you may find this… interesting."

A file was brought up for Drex to see and while looking at it, he offered a small smile. "You're right Merlin… this is interesting indeed…"

* * *

(A/N: Yeah so I know I've been gone for awhile and I know this is new but… an idea popped in my head and I thought why not give it a try? Anyway, if you're not a fan of the Powerpuff Girls, don't read it but I can say it's a more mature version of the characters you're used to. Well, not too mature that is. And yes I know the title's a bit cheesy but when have I ever been good at titles?))

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. The Other Trio

Chapter 2: The Other Trio

It has been ten years since Townsville saw the coming of the Powerpuff Girls, and even the villains, most of them already old, are now even older. But there's still one group that has it's youth. Despite how much of a pain they were with the girls, the Rowdyruff Boys have mellowed out in their teenage years. Perhaps they didn't care so much for crime anymore or perhaps they've just matured enough to do something with their lives.

Well, at least for Brick that was true. The three of them were at school now, although the Powerpuff Girls didn't know that. Luckily they never had any classes together. Why they were hesitant to run into them was most likely to cause the girls to attack them just for being in school. However, unlike the other two, Brick took the initiative to find himself a job. Not a great one; he worked at the steel mill up north and luckily his powers made the labor easier for him.

When he was done with work for the day, he headed back to their apartment, driving in the Escalade they now earned. He had no idea where either HIM or Mojo got the money for the things they owned. Well, HIM it was easy.

When he got home, no surprise to see that Boomer and Butch were, again playing Call of Duty. He wasn't even sure if they even turned off the game at all after he left this morning. "I see you guys are wasting away your life as usual," Brick commented.

"There's nothing wasteful about having a little fun," Butch said. All of a sudden he smacked Boomer in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Boomer snapped at him.

"I told you, no noobtubing!" Butch yelled back at him. "I hate that shit…"

Brick rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and got out the carton of milk. He took a chug of it and almost immediately spit it out of his mouth before looking at the expiration date and realizing it was yesterday. Brick sighed and threw the carton in the trash. This was getting ridiculous. Over the years he's had to look out for his brothers, and even had to do a little growing up, hence why he wasn't as big of a dick as he used to be. He still had his moments however.

Brick knew his brothers weren't going to listen to him as long as they were distracted so he did the next best thing. He pulled the plug, turning off the game console. "What the fuck!?" Butch yelled at him. "What'd you do that for!?"

"To get your attention numb nuts," Brick said calmly. "In case you haven't noticed we're sixteen now meaning in a few years we need to find things to do for ourselves because the bills aren't going to pay itself."

"Oh come on, I'm sure HIM or Mojo would help keep us above water," Boomer said.

"You idiot, we haven't even talked to them in almost a year!" Butch said. "Who knows what they're doing nowadays, besides trying to defeat the Powerpuff Girls."

"Speaking of which, you know we can't keep hiding from them," Brick mentioned. "Eventually they're going to know we go to school there too."

"Well… I guess as long as we don't do anything bad they won't be breathing down our necks," Butch said.

"Heh, I bet Brick wouldn't mind Blossom breathing down his neck," Boomer said, snickering.

This time it was Brick who smacked him in the head. "Shut up Boomer, why would I have any feelings for her anyway…?"

"…Because she's hot?" Butch suggested. Brick glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"My point is we can't just be lounging around doing nothing," Brick said. "We definitely need to improve our school grades and no Boomer, a C+ is not good." Boomer just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go crash in my room so try to keep the volume down," Brick said, going into his room.

Boomer and Butch were quiet for a moment. "You know, he's been acting weird lately," Butch said. "And that doesn't even include when he decided to get a job."

"Maybe he's right," Boomer said. "Now, I'm not working at some stupid mill but… well I'm not sure what to do in life. But perhaps school is important."

"I still have a feeling he's not telling us something…" Butch said, starting up the system again. "Maybe he does like Blossom and he's doing all this to impress her."

"Well, what about you?" Boomer asked. "I bet you still like Buttercup."

"_I bet you still like Bubbles,"_ Butch mimicked back at him. That shut Boomer up completely.

In his room, Brick was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _"I guess I have come a long way from the arrogant jerk I used to be," _he thought. But why exactly? He knew that most kids go through a phase and he was no exception. _"All we cared about was destroying the Powerpuff Girls." _He then felt his cheeks heat up. Okay, maybe he _did _sort of have a thing for Blossom. It was just the other day in school when he was in the library looking for a book for a report he had to do and he saw her sitting at a table across the room, focused on her schoolwork.

Every time he saw her, the same feeling appeared out of nowhere. He had a crush, but he knew if he told his brothers he'd never hear the end of it; like they had room to talk.

He then made a decision for himself. On Monday he was going to see her. Despite what her reaction may be, he'll at least acknowledge his presence to her, and see where they go from there.

* * *

Once Monday did come around, it was back to school again for the girls. None of them shared any classes with each other, which meant they never could do their schoolwork together in class. Blossom had just entered her third period class when she saw a boy in the seat next to her. She certainly didn't recognize him, meaning he was either new or transferring from a different class.

Her teacher confirmed it, saying he just moved from Citiesville, and his name was Daniel.

He obviously didn't talk much since he didn't really respond to the greeting, just glanced at the other classmates. However, he did seem to be keeping an eye on Blossom while class went on. Blossom blushed slightly. There was no doubt she was pretty, some even said she was prettier than her other sisters. But oddly enough, it almost seemed like he was _watching_ her, and perhaps not in the good way. She threw out the thought, realizing she was sounding ridiculous at the moment.

After the class, she now had study hall, which was in the library. She was currently reading from one of her textbooks when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She looked behind her and almost jumped out of her seat, or rather almost flipped the table over.

"B-Brick!?" she almost yelled, keeping her voice down. "What are you doing here!?"

"Um… just wanted to say hi?" Brick asked, managing a small grin.

After the surprise wore off, Blossom narrowed her eyes. "If you're here to cause trouble, this is really not the best time."

"I'm not," Brick replied, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm here, on my own by the way, and… I just wanted to talk."

"Not sure what there is to talk about," Blossom said, still looking suspicious. "If you're trying to apologize for the stuff you and your brothers did, you're a bit past due."

Brick's posture stiffened slightly. She apparently hadn't forgotten about all that. "Yeah well… we were kids so…"

"That's hardly an excuse but… we were the same way," Blossom said, her tone softening slightly.

"…Is it alright if I sit down?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded and he sat across from her.

"So how is it you've been here the entire time and none of us ever noticed?" Blossom asked. "I guess I should be asking, why were you avoiding us?"

"Because we thought you three would've been suspicious and spy on us and stuff," Brick said. Even as he said it, the reason sounded stupid.

Suddenly Blossom smirked. "You realize _hiding _yourselves makes you look _more_ suspicious? It's okay, you three never were the brightest. Not Amoeba Boys stupid, but only just above them."

"Ha ha," Brick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Boomer's the stupid one actually. But anyway…" He tugged on the collar of his shirt slightly. "I just… wanted to see how you're doing."

"Well, high school is what it is," Blossom said. Her eyes widened and she suddenly stared back down at her book.

Brick looked behind him where she had been looking and saw a boy was staring at them, as if he'd been in that same spot for a couple minutes. "Is that boy giving you trouble?" he asked.

"Wha- no, no," Blossom said. "He's just a new student and, I don't know, maybe he has a crush on me or something, it's just awkward." She paused for a moment. "Hey wait a minute, since when do _you_ care about my well-being?"

"I… well…" Brick all of a sudden found himself blushing. "It was just a question."

Blossom was surprised by this response. The old Brick she knew would've quickly fired off a snarky comeback and would've denied any assumptions. Now she was seeing this, and he was _blushing._ _"Maybe he really has changed," _she thought. "Well, I'll be quite fine, seeing as I can handle my fair share of boys, if you know what I mean."

"_Hmph, I'm sure you have," _Brick thought. It was a good thing she couldn't read minds.

"Now that I think about it, are you even supposed to be here?" Blossom asked, smiling slightly.

"…Nope." Brick answered. "I uh… said I needed to go see the nurse, hence why I've been gone so long."

Blossom shook her head, now looking amused. "You should probably get back then."

"That I should," Brick said. "It was nice talking to you Blossom, hopefully we can do again."

"Likewise, and maybe we can get our siblings to talk too while we're at it?"

"We'll see," Brick said, getting up and walking off while waving her goodbye. He was surprised it all went well, better than expected. All he could think of saying was, _"Sweet victory."_

Blossom returned to her studies, still surprised she saw Brick, even more so talking to him without either of them having to kill each other. She seemed to like this new Brick a whole lot better. All of a sudden her cheeks grew hot and she realized now she was blushing too. And the realization she now had only made things worse.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me…"

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone, so I apologize in advance for the story so far going kind of slow. The action, I promise, will be coming up in later chapters so please bear with me. :)))

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Love Blossoms

Chapter 3: Love Blossoms

Later that night at the Utonium residence, the girls and the Professor were eating dinner at the table. Blossom has barely taken a bite of anything. "Blossom, what's wrong?" the Professor asked. "Did I forget to add something?"

"Oh, no, sorry Professor I just have a lot on my mind right now," Blossom said, taking a bite of food.

"I know that look," Buttercup said. "You got a crush on somebody don't ya!?"

"Don't be ridiculous Buttercup," Blossom said, stuffing her mouth. "Ah don' hab a cwush on anybutty."

"See Bubbles, she's lying!" Buttercup said. "Blossom likes somebody!" Bubbles giggled.

"Professor!" Blossom whined.

"Now Buttercup, even if that's true you shouldn't be picking on your sister," Professor Utonium said. "As I remember you had your own share of crushes." Blossom held a triumphant smirk as Buttercup blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

After dinner Blossom was upstairs doing homework when, as expected, Bubbles and Buttercup came into their room. "Alright Blossom, spill the beans, what happened today?" Buttercup asked.

"It's not polite to stick your nose in someone else's business," Blossom snapped.

"Hey, I want to make sure everything's alright with my sister," Buttercup said with a hint of compassion.

"You just came up with that five minutes didn't you?" Blossom asked.

"Ugh, fine! Just tell us!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles looked back and forth. "…Please?"

Blossom groaned. "Fine… I… ran into Brick today."

"What!?" both Bubbles and Buttercup screamed.

"At school!?" Buttercup asked.

"Did he… touch you?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes and… no Bubbles," Blossom replied. "I guess the RowdyRuff Boys have been attending school this year and we haven't noticed them until now."

"Well we haven't seen Butch or Boomer," Bubbles said.

"Unless…" It suddenly clicked in Buttercup's head. "He likes you, doesn't he?"

"Now you're talking crazy Buttercup," Blossom said defensively. "We talked but he didn't make any suggestions that he does…"

"…Oh I get it!" Bubbles said. "You like Brick don't you!?"

"I-wha!?" Blossom was now blushing which gave it away completely.

"Are you nuts!?" Buttercup asked. "He's your mortal enemy! How could you have a crush on _him_!?"

"First of all, we haven't even seen them in who knows how many years so I doubt they're really our enemies now," Blossom said matter-of-factly. "And second of all, he's a lot nicer than what he used to be. Well, at least around me he is."

Buttercup facepalmed. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm hearing this…"

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't have asked," Blossom replied, smirking slightly. After school, she had been wondering both how and why she could or would even have a crush on a guy like Brick. The Professor had told them years ago this was all part of puberty, but she hadn't expected this. Still, it couldn't hurt to give it a try. "You know, you two could try talking to Boomer and Butch."

"Tch, yeah right," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

"Well… Boomer is kind of cute…" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup looked at her sister horrified while Blossom giggled.

"What? It's true," Bubbles said with the smallest sign of her blushing.

"Fine, I get it," Buttercup said. "But I doubt _they've _changed much."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Blossom asked.

* * *

"You did what!?" Butch yelled.

"Sheesh Butch, don't get so wound up," Brick said.

"You talked to her!?" Butch snapped. "Dude, she's our enemy remember!?"

"It's not like we brawled in the library," Brick said. "We just… talked, and that was it."

"Aw, that's so cute Brick," Boomer said. "Are you two falling in love?" The answer to that was in the form of punching Boomer in the face and almost giving him a black eye. Almost.

"I don't have feelings for her like that," Brick said defensively. "I'm just saying maybe we can all admit we don't like each other and go about our daily business."

"…Do you even know what you just said?" Butch asked. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"You two know me better than most people," Brick spat. "Or at least I thought you did."

Butch grumbled. "What so you want us to shake hands and promise we won't attack each other again?"

"Something like that," Brick stated. "It's one less thing to worry about because I think the whole feud thing has gone on long enough."

"Whatever," Butch said and he went into the living room to watch TV.

"So… do you actually like her?" Boomer asked. Throughout his life Boomer has been the punching bag between his brothers, and yet Boomer never left them. Brick found it odd at first but soon realized no matter how much abuse he took, his bond with his brothers would never break.

"I don't know… maybe," Brick said. "She is kind of pretty now that you think about it…"

"Well Bubbles is kind of prêt-" Boomer stopped. "I'm not finishing that sentence."

Brick laughed. "Too late for that, Boomer. Now you _have _to talk to her."

* * *

"Sir," Merlin appeared on top of the ship's control panel. "We are about twenty six hours and thirty minutes from the planet Earth."

"Very good Merlin," Drex addressed the AI. "Is it possible to send in the drones from this distance?"

"Yes sir," Merlin said. "The pods would reach speeds of approximately nine hundred miles per hour and would reach the planet in about nineteen hours and twelve minutes."

Drex nodded. "Launch them immediately then."

* * *

Later that night the girls were caught up in a standoff with a monster that invaded Townsville only minutes ago. The monster appeared to feed on electricity and was heading towards the Townsville Power Plant, which would cause the creature to become ten times more powerful.

"Alright girls," Blossom said, laying out the plan. "Hit him where it hurts and watch out for those electric attacks!"

It would seem wise not to actually hit the monster physically since that was cause them to be electrocuted, so Bubbles used her Fire Breath, which caused the monster to react and start attacking her which was the perfect distraction for Blossom, who used her Ice Breath to freeze the monster completely.

Finally Buttercup came out of nowhere and hit the monster straight in the gut, causing the ice to shatter and the monster to go flying all the way out into the ocean. That would be the end of his charging days…

"Man, why do they always have to come out at night now?" Buttercup asked as they headed back home. "I got better things to do, ya know?"

"It's better than missing class though," Bubbles said. She then noticed Blossom wasn't with them. "Huh? Blossom, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I'll be home in a little bit, just going to check to make sure that monster's down for the count," Blossom said. After her sisters left, Blossom looked into the sky, amazed at how clear it was tonight. She could see almost every constellation that was in their hemisphere. "What do you think?" she said to no one in particular. "Should I give it a chance and go with it or am I just being stupid?"

She then what looked like a shooting star shoot across the sky. She smiled and giggled slightly. "Well, okay then. Yes it is." Now all she had to do was gather the courage to see Brick tomorrow and ask him the important question.

* * *

(A/N: So sorry that this took longer than intended. My Thanksgiving plans have changed slightly which means I now had the chance to finish this chapter. Unfortunately next week I won't be able to get anything posted so once again I apologize about that. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will hopefully post something new in the future!)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
